


Finch-Fletchly was wrong.

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco attempts to seduce Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch-Fletchly was wrong.

Harry is desperately trying to hold back his mirth and failing. He tries covering his eyes, but can't stop watching.

Finally, a giggle escapes him. He can no longer contain himself and he splutters before bursting into laughter.

Draco immediately stops dancing and glares. 

"I'm not...at you...I mean, what is...my God, for fucks sake!"

"Finch-Fletchly said this was practically the mating call for you Muggleborns." His face flamed red. "I shall...have to inform him he was

"Oh, oh Draco!" Harry's chuckles died down and he got up from the chair. "Sweetheart, I appreciate the effort, but The Macarena is nobody's 'mating call'...especially not when you're naked. And sober."


End file.
